


Self-doubt

by translated_wolf_puppy (confused_wolf_puppy)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/translated_wolf_puppy
Summary: Zuko's crowning is over and Katara worries about her future now that Firelord Ozai is defeated.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	Self-doubt

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be too harsh, English is my second language :D

With shaking hands Katara held the brazen doorknob. In her head the words kept on echoing for quite a while. His revelation pulled the rug from under her feet. 

“Zuko!”, she whispered. The clothes she wanted to pack right at that moment were still lying around, spread all over her room. Actually, she was going to leave the next day. Although being glad to put on her neckless, the only heritage she had from her mother, she now felt a stinging pain in her chest from the coming farewell. She thought he was happy with Mai. In the end everything had happened to fast. 

It seemed to be an eternality since she and her brother found Aang in the iceberg. And yet the last few weeks passed by in a rush. The day before she kissed Aang overpowered by the feeling of victory, all against her former skepsis. The day of the new Firelord’s crowning. Was it because Zuko had Mai and was out of her league? 

A sudden wave of panic came over her and she sunk powerless to the ground. Still everything that happened just now felt so unreal: Zuko who stood right in front of her in his robe, his hair tied to a ponytail almost as ceremonial as the day before and telling her he didn’t want her to go. 

The bond between the two had become even stronger since the Agnikai against Azula. Despite that Katara got involved with Aang. Everybody’s expectations lasted on her; the Avatar’s wife-to-be, who just claimed his stance against the warmongering Firelord Ozai. On the other side she also didn’t want to hurt him. Because of the loss of his people, the air nomads, he already had gone through a lot and she would never turn away from someone in need. It was true that she had feelings for him, but she wasn’t sure, if she just saw him as a little brother instead. 

When Zuko stood in front of her in desperation, begging her to stay, she knew that she didn’t want anything in the world more than to fall in his arms, lean on his shoulder and stay by his side. However she was going to decided, both ways felt as if she was losing herself. It became harder and harder for her to imagine a life as Aang’s partner, however if she would stay as Zuko’s queen she would betray the water tribe and everything she fought for. Her people could use any help they could get to rebuild their society. Besides there was still Mai. Did Zuko already tell her how he felt? Did he want to leave her or keep Mai as a security blanket for the case Katara would decide against him.

The burden of this decision took her breath away. Time to think was running out. She had to choose. Today. Katara got the bag with her bending water and entered the cold and calming night air. There was just one person who was able to help her reliable and a tea to this late hour would also do some good.


End file.
